


Emporium of Wonders

by mt_lyfe



Series: The Domestic Life of A Dragon [7]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Pet Store, Don't Have to Know Canon, Don't copy to another site, Dragon Stiles Stilinski, F/M, Leopard Lydia Martin, M/M, Matchmaking, Werewolf Derek Hale, except no horror, idea from the manga Pet Shop of Horror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-16
Updated: 2020-08-16
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:21:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25928074
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mt_lyfe/pseuds/mt_lyfe
Summary: A shady pet store owner in Chinatown saddles Derek with what is likely a dangerous and illegal animal, but the clincher is that no one seems to see Stiles as a human. Derek's probably going to be busted for human trafficking.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore
Series: The Domestic Life of A Dragon [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1804507
Comments: 32
Kudos: 322





	Emporium of Wonders

**Author's Note:**

> Idea taken from the manga Pet Shop of Horrors, minus the horror. You don't need to read the manga to understand. If it really doesn't make sense let me know?

**Manhattan, New York**

This was some customer service. Out of this world. Not out of this world fantastic. Out of this world meaning he had never encountered this type of service before in his life. He didn’t think he would ever again. It started like this.

Derek was strolling through Chinatown when he stopped in front of a pet store. It caught his interest because this store had definitely not been here yesterday, and Derek couldn’t have missed the promotional signs that usually came up before a store was ready to open. He considered the idea of getting a pet. It would be nice to have someone to come home to after a long workday. He was watching a pair of kittens roughhouse behind the window display when the store owner stepped outside.

“You’re late! I’ve been waiting for you!”

Derek was forcibly _dragged_ into the store.

Cheerful and radically aggressive customer service.

The interior was hot and humid. Multiple animals’ screeches, barks, and howls assaulted his senses and he couldn’t be blamed for not thinking clearly. “Uh I was thinking of something low maintenance, I don’t have time to walk a dog twice a day.”

“I have the perfect pet in mind for you!”

Then he was ushered to the register before he had anything else to say. There was a mysterious crystalized egg sitting on the counter. A reptilian pet might be a good fit for him. This was starting to go over his head. The store owner didn’t give him time to object.

Cheerful, radically aggressive, and _speedy_ customer service.

“Let me ring you up,” The owner said cheerfully. Then instead of saying ‘would you like to pay by cash or credit’ she said, “I just need your hand for a quick sec.” 

Derek blinked but complied. He was way too trusting. There was a glint of steel and faster than a werewolf’s reflexes could react his palm was sliced open and twisted so blood dripped on to the egg. 

Before Derek could even register the pain, everything was bundled up, shoved into his arms and Derek was bodily herded out the front door with a final cheery “Have a great day!”

Derek was still in shock as he watched the owner toss a handful of ash —was that mountain ash—out the front door and there was the sound of the security gate slamming shut. The _‘Open for Business’_ sign was flipped so that _‘Closed’_ was facing outwards. 

The epitome of _‘thanks for your business no refunds available.’_ That fucker just shanked him!

Derek finally gathered his senses and slammed his fist on the gate, the mountain ash barrier shook but held firm, no dice. He checked the gash on his palm and blinked. It was healed. That wasn’t unusual, but there was no trace of blood or evidence that he had his palm sliced open.

He knew he didn’t just imagine it. It could have all been a fever dream except the evidence of the purchase was still in his hands. Did he even pay? He didn’t recall paying.

Derek saw a single tiny square of cardstock paper attached to the outside of the package.

_Congratulations! You are the new owner of a Dragon!_

_Name: Stiles_

_See on reverse for hatching instructions._

Derek flipped the card over. The instructions were seriously lacking.

_You’ve bled on it, he’s yours._

_Look in paper bag for Feeding and How-To instructions_

He peeked into the non-descript brown paper bag and saw the same colour cardstock peeking out of the tissue paper.

_Feeding instructions: Dragon will feed himself providing you don’t have a kiddy lock on your fridge. In fact he’ll probably feed you as well._

_How-To: See attached bag of diamonds. When dragon is being a little shit bribe with diamonds. Use sparingly. No seriously, they’re expensive._

_Enjoy the **life-altering** experience from purchasing a new pet! _

_Kira’s Emporium_

Derek blinked and shuffled aside the tissue paper stuffed into the bag. He was nearly blinded by the glare. Those were legit fucking diamonds staring back at him. A whole baggy full inside a non-descript brown paper bag. Were those blood diamonds? Was the owner trying to send away stolen merchandise before the fuzz showed up and Derek had unknowingly helped bury evidence? If she showed up to reclaim the goods, was she going to blackmail him into becoming a drug mule?

What the fuck was his life.

* * *

Bacon, his semi-conscious brain informed him. That smell was bacon. Bacon sounded great for breakfast. Except he lived alone.  
Derek’s brain came on online instantly and he jackknifed out of bed. Who the fuck broke into his house and decided to use the kitchen?

He cautiously went downstairs. Whoever was in the kitchen wasn’t trying to be quiet. There was whistling and the occasional clanging of pots and pans. They weren’t trying to hide at all.

He was met with a sight. More specifically two. Firm bubble butt cheeks framed by an apron string. Moles liberally splattered on the owner of bubble butt’s back including on one cheek which gave Derek the sudden urge to get on his knees and trace them with his tongue. The owner of said bubble butt turned around. Whiskey coloured eyes widened when they met his and a grin split his cheeks. “

“Derek! You’re awake. Breakfast is ready!”

“What. Who are you?”

The boy frowned. “You brought me home yesterday.”

Derek blinked. He didn’t remember bringing any strays home. Wait, the egg! He glanced at the table. It was missing from where he left it last night.

“I brought an egg home.” 

“Not an egg anymore! Dragon! I’m a dragon.” He waved the spatula threateningly at Derek. “You bled on me now you’re mine!” It sounded like a legit threat despite the boy being clad in nothing but an apron with the words ‘Flaming Hot Cook’ emblazoned on the front. A gag gift from Laura.

Was the pet store a front for human trafficking?

“This had to end now.”

He dragged the boy out to the car. Not before throwing a towel around the squirming kid. He was going to return this thing!

They arrived at the pet store—or what was supposed to be the store. It wasn’t even one of those fly-by-night businesses that emptied out overnight; there wasn’t even a building left behind! It was just an empty abandoned lot. Confused and angry he went back into the car.

The boy—no— _Stiles_ was sitting in the front seat sniffling. 

“You don’t want me?” He looked up into Derek’s eyes. Derek was met with the biggest brownest eyes filled with so much hope and tears. Derek’s weak little heart couldn’t take it.

“...You can stay until I figure things out.”

“Yay!” Stiles threw himself at Derek and wrapped those long limbs around him. Crap now he was harbouring what was probably an underage human boy who was undoubtedly an illegal immigrant. How was he going to explain this to his sister when she came to visit?

* * *

There was a knock on his door. Laura was here. 

Derek had to prepare himself mentally to explain to his sister why there was an underage boy living with him. 

“So... Stiles, he’s living with me for the next little while. He commandeered my kitchen and started making pancakes.”

“What is this?” Laura’s eyes narrowed in suspicious. “You’re living with someone and you didn’t mention it to me beforehand?” She pushed Derek aside and marched in the kitchen.

Derek braced himself for the inevitable tirade and followed her.

Laura was staring at Stiles.

“I got dragged into a shady looking pet shop,” Derek began.

“You bought a lizard?”

What? Lizard?

“Stiles is just staying here temporarily.”

“What are you talking about Derek? Where else is he going to live. He’s your pet, right? Are you so cold-hearted that you’re going to abandon that lizard after adopting him?

“Huh?”

“You’re saying you got coerced into buying a pet and it likes to make pancakes in your kitchen?”

“What lizard, Stiles is sitting right there on the table,” Derek tried again.

She gestured in Stiles’ direction. “That little green thing perched on the table, next to the stack of pancakes.” 

What. Only he saw Stiles as a human? What was going on?

Laura peered at Derek suspiciously. “Derek are you high on monkshood again?”

Big round soulful looking brown eyes stared back at Derek mischievously and coughed out a spot of flame.

At least Derek could now rule out the human aspect. Underage and illegal were still pretty high on the list.

This just made explanations so much more complicated.

* * *

“Derek! Derek! Carry me!” Stiles leaped onto his back and clung on like a wild monkey. They were in the middle of a grocery store dammit! He had to force Stiles to put on some clothes when they went out. 

It wasn’t like Derek was against nudity in the house, being a werewolf it was way more comfortable. It was a human concept. One that he’d adopted since coming out to New York to live on his own away from Pack.

Having Stiles in the house got him to ease back into some werewolf norms. It was relaxing to have a fellow supernatural creature with him since being surrounded by humans upped his stress levels. 

He was secretly ecstatic that Stiles wasn’t a minor.

Apparently, dragon eggs hatched differently. They could incubate for decades before their true owner came along. Then the egg needed the life essence of a supernatural creature before it could hatch.

Now he could look all he wanted when Stiles paraded around the house naked.

So, not underage, not human. The illegal immigrant thing was still up for debate. European dragons didn’t just appear in New York willy nilly. 

It also got him to leave work on time instead of staying late because there was someone waiting for him at home now. That was the whole point of getting a pet. It was nice. It felt good to have someone to come home to.

“Aww look at that thing!” An old woman came up to them. Mrs. Jenkins from his apartment building leaned in close to look at Stiles. “What an adorable little lizard you have around your neck. What does this cutie eat?”

Derek blinked. What did Stiles eat anyways? He’d been with him for a month now and Derek didn’t see him eat anything. He saw him cook plenty of times, but he never ate. He floundered.

Stiles did not like being called a lizard, as Derek had found out repeatedly over the course of their first week together.

“The bones of your ancestors! I will bathe in your blood and guts! The souls of your brethren are mine to reap!” Stiles shouted with much indignation. Small and bloodthirsty, just great. 

Apparently, Derek was the only one that understood it because to everyone else it came out sounding like a squawk.

“...pancakes,” Derek said instead.

“Such a lovely creature. Have a nice day you two.”

Derek took the chance to hand Stiles a diamond to placate him before he decided to act on his increasingly colourful death threats. 

Life was so much more interesting nowadays.

* * *

**San Francisco, California**

Kira whistled cheerfully as she slammed the trunk lid. She was parked in the tow-away zone outside a high rise of some fancy looking office building. Holding the crate for her latest delivery she sauntered inside the office building, by-passing the front desk and up the elevators that required a key card access. “I have a pre-paid delivery for a Jackson Whittemore.”

“That’s me.” Jackson eyed the delivery suspiciously. “How did you get pass security and onto this floor? This area is for employees only.”

“Great!” Kira just shoved the crate into Jackson’s hands. Without waiting for a signature. She exited the building before Jackson could call security.

Jackson flipped the note attached to the crate to find:

_Congratulations! You are the new owner of a Clouded Leopard!_

_Name: Lydia_

_See on reverse for Feeding instructions._

He flipped the card.

_Feeding instructions: Any expensive cuts of meat will do. The highest quality only. Seriously do not skimp on her. You will regret it._

_Enjoy the **life-altering** experience from purchasing a new pet! _

_Kira’s Emporium_

What the hell?

The crate rattled and scratching could be heard from the inside.

Jackson cautiously pried the crate open... if anything dangerous popped out it was broad daylight in his office.

A beautiful pale skinned red headed woman rose out of the crate and stretched languidly. A _naked_ red headed woman. Fucking hell someone decided to order him a stripper as a joke and he was in his corner office with glass windows and doors and his employees were right outside!

There was a knock on his door and Jackson was scrambling to throw his suit jacket over the woman who decided it was a good idea to press into him, rubbing her cheeks on his chest and head butting him affectionately. 

“Excuse me, Mr. Whittemore—”

Fuck Jackson was going to kill whoever thought of this prank.

His employee blinked. “Sir did you just get a cat?”

What.

He looked the tiny red-headed beauty who was purring and grinning at him smugly.

“That’s so cool! That looks like a super rare breed!”

This was a cat?

* * *

Lydia spent the day lounging naked on his office couch grooming her already perfect hair. Jackson tried to ignore the vision that she was. Either the entire office was in on the prank or there was some serious magical shit going on.

He’d looked up the name of the pet store and found out that this ‘Kira’s Emporium’ did not exist anywhere on the internet.

(Lydia turns out to be a lucky cat that brings huge profits to his business and simultaneously keeps his attitude in check by knocking over expensive things whenever he is being a douchebag. They’re a great fit together.)


End file.
